Ese es mi cielo
by Jell Brown
Summary: Ya no vivía. No seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre. Había muerto... ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿qué esperar entonces? Ya no dolía, sin embargo faltaba algo... Era obvio. Él siempre había sido mi cielo.


_Disclaimer: No soy Akira Toriyama. Eso quiere decir que los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Ese es mi_ _cielo_.

Pensé que al morir tan sólo no sentiría nada.

Pensé que habría oscuridad y luego nada. Ya no existiría. Ya no vivía.

Pero no era así. Yo seguía ahí pero en otro lugar.

Quizá más joven y fuerte. Con aquella belleza natural que siempre he tenido. Más ligera, me sentía _mejor._ Feliz. En paz. Observé mis manos —antes arrugadas —Ahora completamente lisas y suaves. Tal y como las tenía de joven.

Me acerqué al río que había en el lugar, a pasos lentos y cautelosos. Podía sentirme en paz y tranquila, sin embargo aun tenía un deje de miedo dentro de mí que no me dejaba tranquila. Me erguí un tanto y observé mi reflejo en las puras aguas.

Reí extasiada de felicidad.

Mi rostro antes lleno de arrugas estaba terso y suave. Mi juventud había vuelto. Ya no me dolían las caderas cada vez que caminaba mucho, es más, me sentía ligera, sentía como si pudiera correr y subir miles de montañas y no cansarme. Quise saltar y así lo hice. Estaba feliz, fresca, como nueva.

Volvía a tener dieciocho años.

Mi cuerpo delgado, mi rostro terso, suave y bello. Mi cabello nuevamente negro completamente y largo, suelto. Mis ojos con aquel brillo de inocencia que se pierde con los años. Me sentía libre...

Pero había un problema.

Pequeño... No, un problema grande.

Estaba sola en aquel hermoso lugar.

Sola.

Como nunca antes.

Solté un suspiro suave.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunté a nadie en especifico.

Observé con más escudriño el lugar. Era sin duda bellísimo. Un prado con un lago, habían montañas y un bosque algo espeso.

No conocía el lugar, sin embargo me parecía familiar.

Tenía ese aroma familiar.

Una suave brisa pasó haciendo que mi cabello se revolviera con el viento. Aspiré aquella fresca brisa y cerré mis ojos dejándome embriagar por aquel aroma.

_Olía a él._

Una piedra se instaló en mi pecho.

_Él._

¿Dónde estaba él ahora?

Quizá en su propio cielo, porque sin saberlo yo estaba segura de esto. Este era mí cielo.

Sentí ganas de caminar y así lo hice. Me interné en el bosque y caminé y caminé. Seguí caminando y no me cansaba. Pensé seriamente en rodear la montaña y ver que había del otro lado, sin embargo algo me dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Llegué a un claro del bosque el cual estaba lleno de flores, de todos los tamaños, de todas las formas, de todos los colores. Blancas, rosas, rojas, azules... Hermoso.

— Vaya... Si que tardaste —Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Conviví más de la mitad de mi vida con el portador de aquella voz tan serena.

Me giré sorprendida al encontrar a alguien en aquel lugar que era mío. ¿Por qué él no estaba en el suyo?

— G-Goku —Susurré sintiendo como mis ojos hacían agua estúpidamente. Y ahora... ¿Por qué lloraba?

Ahí estaba él. Tal y como lo recordaba. No. Más joven también.

Como cuando teníamos dieciocho.

Él sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y se acercó hacía a mí con pasos firmes y lentos. Condenadamente lentos.

De pronto caí en cuenta de algo... Bizarro. Imposible. Goku no podía estar ahí conmigo.

Negué con mi cabeza y él detuvo su andar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mientras ladeaba sus labios, confundido.

— Tú no estás aquí realmente, Goku —Sonreí tristemente. —Tú te fuiste con el dragón. Tú _no_ estás muerto, no puedes estar aquí.

Él sonrió nuevamente y cerró sus ojos mientras otra brisa pasaba, revolviéndome los cabellos, tanto como a él.

— Pues créelo porque sí estoy aquí, Milk —Soltó sin abrir sus ojos. Apreté mis labios.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

— Porque tú lo pediste, y porque yo lo quise —Murmuró abriendo sus ojos. Aquellos negros tan profundos que siempre lograban que mi corazón en mi pecho diera un brinco.

— Pues sigo sin entender —Y en realidad no lo hacía, sólo sabía que tenía miedo que esto no fuera real y tan sólo fuera una jugarreta de mi mente.

— Es simple. Yo soy tu cielo y tu eres el mío. Haber salvado al mundo tantas veces tiene sus beneficios —Contestó y sonrió orgulloso.

Fruncí ligeramente los labios y con miedo me acerqué hacía Goku. ¿Qué pasaba si él no era real?, ¿qué pasaba si lo tocaba y lo traspasaba porque él en realidad no estaba aquí?

— Entonces... Tú quisiste venir aquí, ¿conmigo? —Pregunté extrañada. Pensé que el cielo de Goku estaría lleno de... Guerreros más fuertes que él, luchadores y... qué sé yo.

— Claro que sí —Soltó sonriente, miró su alrededor y sonrió con tranquilidad, como cuando no había _nada_ que nos separase, tiempos de antaño. —Yo cree este lugar, ¿te gusta? —Preguntó.

Asentí extasiada.

Al fin acorté los centímetros que nos separaba. Elevé mi mano con lentitud. Él me miró aun sonriendo. La yema de mis dedos tocó al fin la suave piel de su mejilla. Tersa y... Real. Él amplió aun más su sonrisa.

Sonreí.

— Eres tú —Fue lo único que pude susurrar.

Él puso su mano encima de la mía y acarició el dorso de mi mano con dulzura. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apreté mis labios intentando no llorar. Él me miró preocupado.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Milk? —Preguntó.

— Porque te extrañé y creí que jamás volvería a verte —Contesté con sinceridad. Era verdad, creí que jamás volvería a verlo, sin embargo, estaba ahí.

— Pues... Creo que ya te había roto muchas promesas y... Ya no lo quería seguir haciendo, quiero que seas feliz, Milk y ahora que todo está en paz. Te lo debo y sinceramente yo también lo necesitaba —Sonrió mientras que con su otra mano limpiaba una caprichosa lágrima que había escapado por mis ojos.

Sonreí entre medio del llanto. Me puse de puntillas sin siquiera haberlo planeado y alcancé sus labios con suavidad. Un roce que causó las mismas sensaciones que siempre me habían causado. Como un choque eléctrico, el choque más placentero de la vida. Él respondió el beso con suavidad y luego, cuando nos separamos lo miré directamente a los ojos.

— Gracias.

Y ese gracias fue porque él había acertado. Ese era mi cielo. Este es mí cielo. Porque Goku siempre lo había sido.

* * *

_Primero que todo, esto se me ocurrió hace apenas unos minutos. Es mi primer Fic de esta pareja que sinceramente amo. Me encanta la idea de que Milk y Goku se encuentren en el más allá, porque de verdad que lloré como nunca en mi vida cuando vi el final. Pensé seriamente en Milk (quien sería a quien más le haría falta Goku) Bien, aun le quedaba Goten pero él luego se casaría y formaría su propia familia y entonces pensé; "y ella qué?" y cómo siempre he tenido la idea de que Goku sí estaba enamorado de ella, pensé que él la esperaría en "el otro mundo" Y así se formó hace exactamente media hora atrás :D xD Quizá no esté tan bueno, pero sentí la necesidad de escribirlo y compartirlo. _

_De antemano muchas gracias por leer!, espero sus comentarios (aunque suene cliché) Para saber si les ha gustado. _

_Saludos._

_Jell :A _


End file.
